


La laria jurnata del dottor Domenico Augello, per gli amici Mimì, vicecommissario della stazione di Vigata, provincia di Montelusa

by itsthesamesky



Category: Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mimì has a crush, Mimì is having a breakdown, Pining, povera stella
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthesamesky/pseuds/itsthesamesky
Summary: Fissò il soffitto e sospirò, chiedendosi da dove fosse cominciata quella situazione.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	La laria jurnata del dottor Domenico Augello, per gli amici Mimì, vicecommissario della stazione di Vigata, provincia di Montelusa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emozionedapoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/gifts).



> In terribile ritardo, ma per il compleanno di Matilde questo e altro!  
> Ancora tanti auguri, tesoro!  
> L'idea per questa storia è stata in realtà la prima a venirmi in mente quest'estate. Ci ha messo un po' per carburare, ma spero ne valga la pena.  
> Enjoy!

_Non è quello che provo per te._   
_È quello che non provo per nessuno_   
_oltre te._   
_(A. Santacroce)_

Mimì aprì gli occhi quella mattina e, come era consuetudine, da qualche tempo gli si parò di fronte l'immagine di Salvo che lo guardava dall'altra parte del letto, sveglissimo. Gli sorrise. Mimì riuscì a malapena a rispondergli, che le labbra di Salvo furono sulle sue. Il suo sorriso si allargò, decisamente contento di svegliarsi in quel modo.  
«Fra poco ti devi alzare.» mormorò Salvo, allontanandosi.  
«Altri cinque minuti.» si lamentò Mimì, provando a inseguirlo, ma Salvo lo tenne lontano.  
«Adesso suona la sveglia.»  
Mimì si accigliò. «E tu che ne sai?»  
Salvo gli fece un mezzo sorriso.  
La sveglia suonò.  
Mimì aprì gli occhi quella mattina e, come era consuetudine, gli si parò di fronte la solita immagine del letto vuoto, che da qualche tempo ormai lo infastidiva. Fissò il soffitto e sospirò, chiedendosi da dove fosse cominciata quella situazione. Forse era iniziata quando lui e Salvo erano entrati più in confidenza. Forse era successo quando gli aveva detto che stava per trasferirsi e Mimì si era sentito come investito da un camion. E poi quando invece era rimasto gli era sembrato di scoppiare dalla felicità. No, era successo prima. Forse quando si era buttato nell'incendio della fabbrica senza pensare, perché quello era il suo lavoro, e quando ne era uscito era riuscito a pensare solo a Salvo. O quando gli avevano sparato in macchina e avevano passato giorni in ospedale, e lui si era sentito terribilmente in colpa per Salvo, che era finito in mezzo ai suoi casini. No, doveva essere successo ancora prima. Forse il primo giorno di lavoro, quando si erano conosciuti. Quando gli aveva stretto la mano con gioia, e lui gli aveva risposto con riluttanza e sospetto. Oppure quando l'aveva chiamato Mimì per la prima volta, invece del secco e antipatico Augello. No, era successo sicuramente prima. Doveva essersi messo in moto qualcosa molto tempo prima, forse prima ancora della loro nascita, che li aveva portati a incontrarsi quella mattina di più di due anni prima nel commissariato di Vigata, la provincia più ridicola di Montelusa.   
«Mimì!»  
La voce di Salvo lo svegliò da quei pensieri ricorrenti e lo portò di nuovo al presente, nel suo ufficio. Ci era davvero arrivato senza accorgersene, mentre faceva tutte quelle elucubrazioni inutili?  
«Hai sentito che ho detto?» continuò lui infastidito «Vieni nel mio ufficio che c'abbiamo un sacco di lavoro da fare.»  
«Arrivo subito.» disse, e Salvo uscì lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.  
Mimì si strofinò gli occhi assonnati, sperando di ritrovare un contegno il prima possibile. Ripetendo a sé stesso che poteva farcela, si diresse verso l'ufficio di Salvo.  
A lavoro riusciva a gestire la situazione la maggior parte delle volte, non era un ragazzino, minchia! E poi non erano poi così tanti i momenti in cui quel misto ingarbugliato di sentimenti che si ritrovava in petto e nello stomaco si trasformava in desideri improvvisi e non adatti al luogo di lavoro. Non adatti al fatto che quello era il suo migliore amico, non uno sconosciuto. Non che Mimì andasse con gli sconosciuti, in ogni caso. Ma un conto è girarsi a guardare una bella donna per strada, e un conto è fermarsi a fissare il proprio migliore amico desiderando di essere la tazzina del caffé che tu stesso gli hai portato. Forse era cominciato tutto quando si era accorto di pensare troppo spesso al fatto che Salvo fosse un bell'uomo, e che fosse normale che Livia se lo volesse tenere stretto. Un giorno, semplicemente, si era accorto di essere invidioso di lei. Si era detto che non era possibile, forse era invidioso della loro relazione, nel senso che ne desiderava una di quel tipo anche lui. L'aveva persino preso come un segno del fatto che inconsciamente volesse qualcosa di più nella vita che essere un femminaru incallito, e che era ora di mettere la testa a posto. Poi un giorno, guardandoli come si baciavano, si era chiesto che sensazione poteva essere avere le mani di Salvo attorno al suo braccio in quel modo. Si era spaventato, l'aveva negato, _Mimì Augello è un femminaru, ci piacciono le fimmine, mica i masculi!_ si era ripetuto, ma quando una sera a cena Salvo gli aveva davvero stretto il braccio, Mimì aveva capito che non c'era più niente da fare. Non poteva ignorare il battito accelerato, il flettersi del suo stomaco su sé stesso, il respiro brevemente mozzato che gli aveva lasciato quel semplice contatto.   
_Minchia_ , aveva pensato, _e mò?_  
«Mò niente.» disse Salvo «Dobbiamo aspettare il referto sull'autopsia.»  
Mimì annuì in silenzio, sotto lo sguardo sospettoso del commissario.  
«Mi pari un poco cchiù distratto del solito stamattina, Mimì.» commentò.  
«Diciamo che mi sono svegliato male.»  
Salvo gli fece un mezzo ghigno e alzò le sopracciglia, pronto a prenderlo in giro, come sempre, come tutte le mattine. Era un'abitudine rassicurante.  
«Fimmine, dottor Augello?» chiese.  
Mimì si aggiustò la cravatta fintamente offeso.  
«Lo sai che sono un gentiluomo, Salvo. Non spiccico parola su questo argomento.»  
Salvo rise dal suo lato della scrivania, mentre lo fissava. La sua espressione era canzonatoria, certo, come sempre, ma piena di affetto, anche se a farglielo notare avrebbe negato fino alla morte.  
«Viri di non distrarti troppo.»  
 _Come faccio a non distrarmi se continui a taliarmi in quel modo?_  
«Tranquillo, Montalbano. Sono un professionista, io.»  
«Professionista femminaru! Veni ccà, piuttosto, dacci una taliata anche tu a ste fotografie.»  
Mimì si piazzò accanto a lui e si abbassò fino a che i loro visi non furono alla stessa altezza. Erano così vicini che Mimì poteva sentire distintamente l'odore di Salvo sotto al profumo che usava, che poi era quello che gli aveva regalato lui il Natale precedente, e che ormai Mimì associava a un mezzo sorriso specifico, perché Salvo usava il _suo_ profumo, anche se non gli importava niente di abbellirsi inutilmente, faceva appena il necessario, però metteva il profumo che gli aveva regalato _lui_ -  
«Che dici? Secondo te ci è sfuggito qualcosa?»  
Salvo si era voltato a guardarlo e il suo viso era troppo vicino, se si fosse voltato anche lui i loro nasi si sarebbero scontrati. Ma non era Salvo quello che non sopportava avere gente nel suo spazio vitale? Perché minchia lasciava che lui gli stesse così attaccato? Forse perché Mimì non era _gente_ , forse ormai a lui era concesso avvicinarsi così tanto-  
«Quando sono state scattate?» chiese, cercando di non perdersi di nuovo. Nei suoi pensieri, o nell'odore di Salvo. Era uguale.  
«Questa quando siamo andati a fare il primo sopralluogo, e questa durante il secondo.» gli rispose lui indicandole.  
Mimì azzardò un'occhiata nella sua direzione. Com'era bello Salvo con l'espressione corrucciata di quando sapeva di avere la soluzione a portata di mano ma di non riuscire a vederla ancora, i capelli sempre in disordine, il muscolo teso del collo. Non ci aveva mai pensato a un dettaglio così insignificante come la linea che dalla mandibola passava per il collo e si perdeva nei primi bottoni della camicia. Che sciocco era stato, a perdersi una cosa così semplice ma straordinaria. Come si chiamava il punto centrale tra le clavicole?  
«Viri qualcosa di strano?»  
 _Il tuo collo, Salvo, dannazione!_  
«Perché? Qualcosa non ti quadra?» domandò Mimì.  
Salvo fece quella smorfia che faceva quando voleva dire di sì, ma non voleva sbilanciarsi. «Diciamo che è una sensazione.» aggiunse «Ma voglio sapere tu cosa ne pensi.»  
Mimì fissò attentamente le due foto, lottando per trattenere il mezzo sorriso che voleva uscire a tutti i costi.   
«Abbiamo preso noi questo cofanetto, Salvo?» chiese accigliandosi.  
Salvo si voltò a guardarlo stupito. «Quale cofanetto?»  
«Questo di legno qui.»  
«Fammi vedere dove sta.»  
Mimì ci mise il dito sopra, Salvo ne seguì la direzione e in un secondo i loro visi erano di nuovo vicinissimi. Se Mimì avesse potuto ci avrebbe messo un attimo a poggiare le labbra sulla sua nuca, su tutta quella linea che lo faceva distrarre. Ma non poteva. Forse solo un po' il naso. Come fosse un incidente. Come si chiamava quel punto tra le clavicole? Aveva un nome preciso.  
«Hai ragione, non c'è nella seconda foto.»   
_Il tuo collo, Salvo._  
«Te lo dicevo io.» disse Mimì.  
«Dobbiamo sapere se il dottore si è mosso in questi giorni.»  
 _Il tuo collo._  
«Chi altro potrebbe essere entrato nella casa? Lei era sola e lui era l'unico che frequentasse casa sua.»  
«Dobbiamo essere sicuri, però.»  
 _Chiamo Fazio, così controlla._  
«Il collo.»  
Salvo si voltò a guardarlo, stupito.  
 _Minchia._  
«Quale collo, Mimì?»  
 _Minchia._  
«Il mio, Salvo. Mi fa un po' male, te l'ho detto che non ho dormito bene. Anzi, come si chiama sta parte ccà tra le clavicole? Che mi tira assai.»  
Salvo lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Ti tira.»   
«Assai.»   
Allora Salvo gridò: «Lo so io che ti tira a te! Lo vedi che ho ragione io che sei distratto, stamattina? Parliamo del caso e tu pensi al collo tuo!»   
Mimì, offeso, non fu da meno e alzandosi in tutta la sua dignitosa altezza urlò: «Ma mi fa male! Ma uno non si può nemmeno cchiù lamentare dei duluri drinta a chissu ufficio?»  
«Ha parlato u novantenne. A virità è che tu sì scansafatiche. Scansafatiche e femminaru!»  
«E che ci trase il "femminaru" adesso?»  
«Ci trase, Mimì, ci trase sempre.»  
Salvo si prese un attimo di pausa in cui lo guardò dal basso. Mimì non ne riuscì a decifrare completamente l'espressione, ma fu una sfumatura talmente fugace che non ebbe il tempo di approfondire.  
«Invece di perdere tempo in minchiate chiama a Fazio! Vogghio sapiri chissu che ha fatto in quelle quarantotto ore!» continuò Salvo sempre a gran voce, per poi alzarsi, passandogli terribilmente vicino, e andare deciso verso la porta.  
«E adesso dove vai?» chiese Mimì, esasperato.  
Salvo si voltò a guardarlo, con lo stesso sguardo di prima.  
«Adesso _noi due_ torniamo in quella casa e cerchiamo sta scatolina! Ma prima verifichiamo che qualche genio della scientifica non l'abbia presa e spostata comu 'n cretino!» sentenziò.  
Mentre lo seguiva fuori dal commissariato, Mimì non sapeva se la camurria più grande fosse Salvo che sbraitava, la prospettiva di un lavoro lungo e forse inutile, o la sua grandissima figura di minchia, evitata giusto grazie al suo sangue freddo. Lottò contro il piccolo crampo allo stomaco che lo accompagnava ogni volta che Salvo usava il _noi_ riferito a loro due. Doveva essere lucido e focalizzarsi.   
Chiuse gli occhi e se li strofinò.  
Li riaprì da Calogero, mentre mangiavano insieme. Salvo guardava il suo piatto ormai vuoto come se gli avesse fatto un torto personale.  
«Ricapitoliamo un secondo, Salvo.» disse già stanco «Abbiamo guardato dappertutto e questa scatolina di legno non c'era. Fazio ha controllato e a quanto pare il dottore non si è mosso da casa sua.»   
Salvo, sempre e rigorosamente con le sopracciglia aggrottate, perse lo sguardo davanti a sé. Mimì era tentato di concedersi un piccolo viaggio sui suoi tratti, sperando di tornare sulla terra il prima possibile.  
«Se lui non è uscito, forse qualcuno è entrato.» disse Salvo dopo un po'.  
Anche le sopracciglia di Mimì si unirono in un'espressione corrucciata. «Un complice, dici?»  
«Mè, certo.»  
«I vicini l'avrebbero notato, se fosse andato qualcuno a trovarlo.»  
Salvo appoggiò le braccia incrociate sul tavolo, senza guardarlo completamente.  
«Se è entrato di notte o da un'altra parte macari no.»  
«E se invece sta scatolina l'avesse proprio il complice?»  
Salvo annuì. «Potrebbe essere entrato nella casa, aver preso la scatolina e sta macari aspettando che si calmino un po' le acque per vedersi con il dottore.»  
«Resta da capire chi è sto complice.»  
«E prima ancora che c'è dentro sta scatolina di così prezioso.»  
Calò il silenzio e Salvo gli piantò gli occhi addosso. Chissà che cosa pensava mentre lo scrutava in quel modo. Poi alzò un lato della bocca, in quel mezzo sorriso che lo prendeva in giro e che non si apriva quasi mai in un sorriso intero. Non sia mai che qualcuno sapesse che Salvo Montalbano poteva sorridere.  
«Dormire poco ti fa bene, Mimì. Sei stato bravo prima.» ammise con un tono stupito e ammirato insieme.   
Mimì dovette fare uno sforzo per ignorare ancora una volta la morsa allo stomaco, più evidente, che accompagnava i complimenti di Salvo. Un fenomeno raro, ma che aveva sempre il suo impatto.  
Poi Salvo gli battè la mano sul braccio e Mimì pensò che doveva esserci un universo parallelo dove gli era consentito prendergli la mano a tavola da Calogero e piazzarsela sulla guancia, entrargli nello spazio personale in pubblico, nascondere la faccia nell'incavo del suo collo per prendersi una pausa. Doveva esserci una loro versione alternativa dove Salvo gli concedeva di fare tutte quelle cose, dove gli faceva piacere che Mimì volesse stargli attaccato e dove anche lui avesse voglia di stargli attaccato in quel modo.   
Invece in quella versione della realtà Mimì si doveva accontentare delle briciole che ogni tanto Salvo gli buttava, inconsapevole del fatto che Mimì ci si fiondasse sopra, affamato. Doveva accontentarsi della mano che poggiava sul suo braccio. Salvo era così, si sforzava per Mimì, ogni tanto, in nome della loro amicizia, e lui lo sapeva bene, ed era un problema di Mimì il desiderare da lui qualcosa di diverso.   
«Che c'è? Ti fa ancora male il collo?»  
Mimì alzò gli occhi al cielo e girò la testa esattamente dalla parte opposta.  
«Chi camurria, Salvo.»  
«Ti devo organizzare la festa per il prepensionamento?» continuò a canzonarlo lui.  
«Simpatico come un'insolazione, sei.»  
«Ma non ti preoccupare, che ti faccio preparare un bel regalo. Lo faccio scegliere a Catarella, vedrai che ti prende la cosa meno appariscente del negozio.»  
Poi Salvo si ammutolì e Mimì si voltò verso di lui: aveva cambiato espressione, era serio, fissato su un punto impreciso, e Mimì capì che stava avendo un'idea.   
«È un regalo!» disse all'improvviso.  
«Cosa?»  
Salvo lo guardò. «La scatolina è un regalo, Mimì!»  
Mimì si raddrizzò sulla sedia. «Allora chi è entrato in quella casa-»  
«Si è semplicemente ripreso una cosa che era già sua.»  
«Salvo, e se il regalo fosse stato dentro la scatolina?»  
«Andiamo!» esclamò Salvo, alzandosi di scatto.  
«A fare che?» chiese Mimì ancora seduto, un lieve senso di disperazione che gli saliva fino in petto, e il fantasma della mano di Salvo ancora sul suo braccio.  
«Dobbiamo cercare meglio, se hai ragione tu forse quella scatolina non è mai uscita da lì! Amunì, forza!»  
Mimì sospirò, alzandosi a sua volta, arreso ancora una volta al metodo investigativo Montalbano. A Ginevra non gliel'avevano insegnato.  
Guardò in basso e aveva già le mani che rovistavano nei cassetti di casa della vittima. Sentiva Salvo aprire armadi, spostare mobili e in generale frugare ovunque, mentre la sua frustrazione si sfogava in un silenzio interrotto solo da dei lunghi sospiri dal naso. Mimì non aveva bisogno di andare a vedere per sapere che l'espressione sul suo viso era preoccupata e che le labbra erano strette in un'unica linea.  
«Mimì! Trovato qualcosa?» gli gridò da un'altra stanza.  
«Ancora niente, Salvo!» gli rispose.  
Fu proprio in quel momento che la sua mano toccò qualcosa di insolito. Stava rovistando in un cassetto pieno di vestiti, e l'oggetto che stava recuperando decisamente non era un vestito. Ritirò la mano e ci guardò dentro. Era un piccolo sacchetto chiuso come se contenesse dei confetti, ma al suo interno c'erano delle pillole. Chiamò Salvo a gran voce, e solo quando fu nella stanza con lui e Mimì lo guardò si rese conto che non aveva avuto modo di pensare che erano soli nella casa. Scacciò quei pensieri di nuovo in fondo alla sua mente.  
«Scommetto che queste non sono aspirine.» disse mostrandogli la scoperta.  
Salvo prese il sacchettino tra le mani e lo guardò bene, lo annusò leggermente perfino.   
«Portiamole a Pasquano, vediamo che ci dice.» sentenziò «O quelli che hanno fatto la perquisizione sono dei cretini, oppure queste stavano dentro la scatolina, che a questo punto direi che se la sono presa e portata via vuota.»  
«Allora è la scatolina il regalo, non quello che c'era dentro.»  
Salvo annuì. «A questo punto mi pare evidente.» disse, poi gli diede ancora una volta una pacca sul braccio e gli fece segno di seguirlo.  
Mimì non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare a quanto facile fosse per Salvo fare un minimo gesto ed essere sicuro che lui lo seguisse, sempre, comunque, che erano da Pasquano, accolti dal suo solito modo cordiale.  
«A che devo questa doppia rottura di cabbasisi pomeridiana?»  
Salvo gli fece il solito ghigno beffardo. «Dottore! Anche io sto benissimo, grazie per avermelo chiesto!»  
«Saltiamo i convenevoli, Montalbano, che io, al contrario di voi due, ho da lavorare. Ditemi che siete venuti a fare.»  
«Siamo qui per il piacere di darle fassidio.» disse Salvo, e Mimì dovette sforzarsi per non sogghignare come suo solito «Mi può dare un'occhiata al volo a queste pillole e mi dice che sono?»  
Gli porse il sacchettino e il dottore lo prese in malo modo, focalizzando l'attenzione sull'oggetto.   
«Perché non se lo fa analizzare dalla scientifica? Io lavoro solo coi cadaferi.»  
«Beato lei, dottore.» esclamò Mimì poggiandosi al tavolo dov'era Salvo «Così ha meno gente intorno che le scassa la minchia.»  
«Voi due bastate e avanzate.» sentenziò aprendo il sacchettino e inforcando gli occhiali.  
Mimì guardò Salvo e vide che anche lui stava facendo lo stesso. Si scambiarono un'occhiata e un mezzo sorriso complici. Anche quel fenomeno venne accompagnato dalla sua particolare morsa allo stomaco, quella che gli ricordava quanto adorasse quei piccoli momenti di intimità che li univano, quel codice segreto che avevano cominciato a costruire da quando si erano conosciuti, e forse da prima, da prima di nascere, da prima che l'universo esplodesse. Gli piaceva troppo il loro capirsi a volo, in mezzo agli altri che restavano muti, lontani, rispetto a loro che erano così vicini.   
Poi gli venne in mente una cosa.  
«Dottore, avrei una domanda.» disse all'improvviso.   
Pasquano gli lanciò un'occhiataccia da sopra gli occhiali. Non aspettò di avere il permesso e continuò.  
«Lei lo sa sicuramente come si chiama chissa parte ccà.» chiese e si indicò il vuoto tra le clavicole che lo stava mandando in bestia da quella mattina.  
Il dottore gli fece la stessa occhiata poi rispose: «Punto soprasternale.»   
Mimì lo ripeté e mezza voce per non dimenticarlo. Incrociò lo sguardo contrariato di Salvo e alzò un poco le spalle. Salvo si rivolse con cautela al dottore.  
«Se poi nel frattempo che si guarda per bene le pasticche, e mi fa la diagnosi al dottor Augello, mi vuole anche cominciare a dire qualcosa della vittima-»  
«Ora mi pare che state un po' esagerando, commissario!» lo interruppe Pasquano.  
«Se ci accontenta promettiamo di toglierci dai cabbasisi immediatamente.» offrì Salvo.  
«Lo giuriamo.» aggiunse Mimì.  
Pasquano li scrutò da dove era seduto e poi disse: «La vittima aveva una malattia degenerativa.»  
«Lo sappiamo, ce l'ha detto il suo medico, che poi è quello che ha trovato il cadavere.» intervenne Salvo.  
Il dottore non ne fu contento. «Ah, sì? E sapete pure che è morta d'infarto, brutti sbruffoni?»  
Alzarono entrambi le sopracciglia.  
«La malattia aveva colpito il cuore?» chiese Salvo.  
«Non ancora, ma era affaticato. Probabilmente l'infarto le è venuto prima del previsto perché non ha preso queste.» disse indicando il sacchettino.  
«Cioè potrebbe non essere una morte naturale, ma provocata apposta?»  
«Vedo che il suo acume non la abbandona mai, Montalbano.»   
Mimì vide sul volto di Salvo lo sforzo per dominarsi.  
«Perché non ce l'ha detto subito?» riuscì a dire.  
«Per il piacere di darle fassidio!» disse Pasquano facendogli il verso, e gli restituì il sacchettino. «Ora torno a finire la mia autopsia. Avrà il referto domani, _commissario_.»  
«Lo leggerò con gioia, _dottore_.» rispose Salvo a denti stretti, e si voltò per andarsene.  
Mimì si avviò per seguirlo, poi si fermò e si girò verso Pasquano, senza sapere bene perché. Non era vero, lo sapeva benissimo perché.   
«Dottore, ce la pozzo spiare navutra cosa? Visto che è così gentile.»  
Anche Salvo si fermò e lo guardò incuriosito. Pasquano si tolse gli occhiali e lo fissò accigliato. Lo prese per un sì e continuò.  
«Da quando mangiare cannoli tutto il giorno è un lavoro?»  
Pasquano spalancò gli occhi in un'espressione che sarebbe rimasta negli annali per quanto era impagabile. Mimì vide con la coda dell'occhio Salvo fare un mezzo ghigno e con aria innocente aggiungere: «Giusto, in effetti me lo stavo chiedendo pure io.»  
«Fuori!» urlò il dottore.  
«Che modi!» rispose Salvo fintamente contrariato, mentre già indietreggiavano verso la porta «Il dottor Augello ha fatto una semplice domanda!»  
«È deformazione professionale! E poi uomo curioso sono!» rimarcò Mimì.  
«È curioso assai!» annuì il suo amico.  
«Ho detto _fuori_!»   
Si misero a ridere fino alla macchina. Com'era bello Salvo mentre rideva, con gli occhi che quasi si chiudevano, le spalle che si alzavano e si abbassavano frenetiche, il sorriso che si allargava sul viso. Com'era fregato Mimì quando lo guardava ridere in quel modo, un privilegio che gli veniva concesso e di cui era molto fiero, e che sapeva sarebbe stato rovinoso per lui, prima o poi.  
«Ma come ti è venuto?» disse Salvo mentre metteva in moto.  
«Non lo so. Dovevo darci fassidio in qualche modo.» rise lui, ed era la verità «Minchia, la prossima volta non facciamo in tempo a entrare che ci tira direttamente qualcosa addosso, sicuro.»  
«Penseremo a un modo per scappare più velocemente, allora.»   
Si guardarono un attimo, poi Salvo fece partire la macchina, senza dire dove stavano andando. Non ne aveva bisogno.  
Le loro risate sparirono lentamente nel tratto che li separava dall'ufficio di Pasquano all'abitazione del dottore. A Mimì piaceva stare in macchina con Salvo, specialmente se guidava lui, così riusciva a distrarsi e a rubare delle taliate più lunghe senza che rischiasse di farli finire entrambi fuori strada. Già Mimì era distratto di suo, diamine, un giorno avrebbe perso pure la testa. Se non era già successo.  
Il dottor Gildesi, medico personale della vittima, ormai in pensione, principale indiziato, soprattutto ora che sapevano che aveva mentito sulla gravità della malattia della vittima, li aspettava seduto fuori al suo terrazzino. Quando li vide arrivare non disse niente, sapeva che non c'era più nulla da dire.  
«Allora, dottore, perché non ci dice dov'è la scatolina?» disse Salvo.  
«Quella non ve la posso dare, commissario.» rispose lui con la voce roca «Era un regalo per Susanna.»  
«Chi gliel'ha portata?» chiese Mimì.  
«Il figlio del salumiere, Gianni, mi porta sempre la spesa. L'ha nascosta in mezzo alle altre cose nelle buste. È uno sveglio.»   
«Gli ha chiesto di prendere la scatolina, svuotarla e poi nasconderne il contenuto.»   
«Esatto, commissario.»   
«Lei lo sapeva della malattia di Susanna. D'altra parte me ne ha parlato lei. E sapeva anche che consigliandole di non prendere più le pillole per il cuore lei sarebbe morta d'infarto. Una morte molto più clemente del destino che l'attendeva altrimenti.»  
«Ho cercato di aiutarla come potevo.»   
Salvo annuì leggermente. «Questa è la fine della storia. Ce lo vuole raccontare lei com'è iniziata?»   
Ci fu il silenzio per un attimo.   
«Di una storia si tratta, commissario. La mia e quella di Susanna. Le ho voluto bene da quando è venuta da me la prima volta. Ma non abbiamo mai fatto niente, perché era una mia paziente e non era appropriato. Poi quando sono andato in pensione era troppo tardi per noi. E lei nel frattempo si era ammalata e soffriva molto. Soprattutto pensando al fatto che sarebbe peggiorata sempre di più e presto. L'idea delle pillole fu sua. Io le ho detto cosa le sarebbe successo e sono stato con lei fino alla fine. Era felice, il resto non aveva importanza.»   
«E la scatolina? Perché l'ha fatta svuotare?»  
«Dentro ci dovevano andare le sue ceneri, e dovevamo stare ancora insieme.»   
Mimì guardò Salvo che corrucciato e triste fissava il dottore seduto davanti a lui, che dal canto suo aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e nemmeno una traccia di rimorso sul viso. C'era solo la pace di chi sa di aver fatto bene e non ha paura. Poi Salvo ricambiò il suo sguardo. Che minchia dovevano fare adesso? Salvo si cavò di tasca le pillole.  
«E queste? Perché le ha fatte nascondere?»   
«Dovevamo dare l'idea che le avesse prese, perché poi sembrasse tutto naturale. Sono diciassette, commissario. Una per ogni giorno che abbiamo speso assieme, senza che lei fosse intontita dai farmaci.»   
«Perché non le ha volute con tutta la scatolina?» chiese Mimì senza potersi fermare.  
Solo allora il dottore lo guardò. Gli piantò lo sguardo addosso come se avesse detto una bestialità.  
«Lei ha bisogno degli oggetti per ricordarsi i giorni che è stato felice?» rispose «Io li ho contati, uno alla volta, uno dopo l'altro, perché ogni giorno poteva essere l'ultimo. Non ho bisogno di altro per ricordarmelo. Non certo le sue medicine.»   
Tornò a guardare davanti a sé e non parlò più. Mimì era come paralizzato, i piedi improvvisamente pesanti e impossibilitati a fare un solo passo. Guardò Salvo, come se soltanto lui potesse trovare il modo per farlo muovere di nuovo.  
Salvo si rimise in tasca le pillole, ricambiò il suo sguardo e insieme, senza dire una parola, uscirono da quella casa.  
«Che facciamo ora, Salvo?» chiese mentre si sedevano di nuovo in macchina.  
Salvo esalò un respiro, stanco. «E camu a fari, Mimì? Pure se volessimo con quale accusa lo arrestiamo? Omissione di soccorso al massimo. E cosa otterremmo se non un uomo anziano e triste in prigione?»   
Mimì annuì. «Hai ragione, non servirebbe a nenti.»   
«Aspettiamo il referto, dopodiché vedremo come chiudere questa facenna nel modo migliore possibile.»   
Salvo mise in moto, si stava facendo sera, Mimì si appoggiò al sedile e, mentre provava ad immaginare cosa volesse dire lasciar morire la persona che ami, e contare i giorni che state insieme, chiuse per un attimo gli occhi. Li riaprì ed era nell'ufficio di Salvo, dopo aver messo Fazio al corrente di tutto.   
«Tutto quel tempo ad aspettare e poi quando finalmente avrebbero potuto...» aveva detto l'ispettore a un certo punto.  
Giuseppe era un uomo di tutto cuore. Mimì ogni tanto si chiedeva come sarebbe potuto sopravvivere a quel lavoro.  
«La vita è complicata, Fazio.» aveva detto Salvo.  
«E che senso ha avuto aspettare tanto se poi il risultato è stato quello?»   
Mimì era rimasto in silenzio, ignorando la morsa allo stomaco.  
«Hanno avuto diciassette giorni di felicità.» aveva detto Salvo. «È meglio di niente.»   
Giuseppe non aveva detto altro. Si era dichiarato d'accordo su tutto, ed era andato via, anche lui scosso. E ora erano di nuovo soli, Salvo e Mimì.  
«Non vorrei mai trovarmi in una situazione del genere.» disse lui a un certo punto «Vedere una persona a cui vuoi bene soffrire tanto da volerla aiutare a morire.»   
Salvo sospirò. «No, nemmeno io. Certo, non è una cosa che si fa per chiunque. Dovrebbe essere una persona importante-»   
«Io per te lo farei.»  
Non sapeva bene perché l'aveva detto ad alta voce, forse per la necessità continua di dimostrare a Salvo quanto fosse fondamentale per lui la loro amicizia. Che poi era tutto quello che aveva e forse era già la felicità e lui non se n'era mai accorto. Salvo lo guardò stupito, ma lui non abbassò la testa e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Non aveva dubbi su quello che stava dichiarando.  
«Se tu me lo chiedessi, dico. Io per te lo farei.»   
Lo sguardo di Salvo, fisso nel suo, si riempì di quell'affetto che ormai Mimì aveva imparato a riconoscere e di qualcosa che aveva visto anche quel pomeriggio da Calogero, e anche quella mattina, ma a cui ancora non sapeva dare un nome.  
«E se me lo chiedessi tu per me sarebbe facilissimo, basta che mi scassi la minchia come tuo solito.»   
Si scambiarono un sorriso sincero, ma velato dalla tristezza della giornata. Mimì si alzò e si avviò alla porta.  
«Ci vediamo domani, Salvo.»   
«Ci vediamo domani, Mimì.»   
Sulla soglia lo guardò ancora per un attimo, un lungo attimo in cui passò al setaccio tutti i dettagli del suo viso, fino al _punto soprasternale_ , e poi andò via.  
Mentre usciva dal commissariato e finiva diretto nel suo letto, Mimì si trovò a fissare il soffitto e a chiedersi ancora una volta quando era cominciata. Non aveva la risposta, ma forse poteva costruirla giorno per giorno. E cominciare a contarli. I giorni di felicità.  
Chiuse gli occhi. _Giorno uno._

Aprì gli occhi e lui era lì di nuovo. Mezzo sorriso e sguardo malizioso, di fianco a lui nel letto, come al solito.   
«Ciao, Salvo.» disse, e si mise a baciarlo.   
Salvo aprì gli occhi, per davvero. Di fianco a lui non c'era nessuno. Fissò il soffitto.   
_Minchia_ , pensò, _e mò_? 

**Author's Note:**

> La scena del collo è una citazione a Fleabag. Avete visto Fleabag? Guardate Fleabag.
> 
> Grazie a Sonia, lettrice della prima ora.  
> Grazie al gruppo di twitter, vi ame sempre.  
> Grazie a te che stai leggendo.  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> PS  
> Il secondo capitolo della Trilogia degli Occhiali arriva presto, lo giuro. Stay tuned!


End file.
